Adell
Summary Throughout the various worlds in the Nipponverse, an unfortunate Human world known as Veldime has been cursed by a man known as "Overlord Zenon", turning all humans into demons. Well, all except for one. And that man is Adell, a man from an old countryside town with a heart of gold. (The generic protagonist resonates strong in this one). At first, though, his family tried to summon Zenon right in front of him so he could just kill him without all the work of finding the guy. This plan fails though (or does it?) and summons the Overlord's daughter, Rozalin. After the summon binds them to each other they are forced to work together to find "Overlord Zenon" and put an end to the curse that plagues the land. As they travel together, the story hints as to why Adell is like who he is and why the curse doesn't affect him. (Warning: If you don't like spoilers, stop reading and play the game. Do it now!) In actuality, Adell's a pure-blood demon, born from the Masked Man and Woman that serve Zenon. His actual and foster parents knew this, the curse just stole their memories. So the curse won't affect him because he's already a demon (not that he knows though). He's currently in a relationship with Rozalin. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 2-A Name: Adell, Nicknamed "Battle Maniac" by Rozalin Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human (Demon), Ex-Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent at Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Ki, Magic and Energy Projection, Healing, True Flight, Soul Manipulation, Ice, Fire, Wind, Light, Darkness, Electricity, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Vacuum Manipulation, Summoning, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction,Death Manipulation, Mind, Fire, Wind, Electricity, Ice, Water, Sleep, Poison, time, Paralysis Inducement, and Soul Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and shrink), Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Afterimage Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Can defeat Demons that can replicate Laharl's feat of destroying all the stars in the sky) | Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet) | Multiverse level+ (Has beaten the likes of Laharl more then once, should be comprable to Pram's base form as he has fought this from.) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ (Is able to take attacks from characters Like Laharl, Killia, and Pram) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Adell can use gauntlets and several other types of gear, though he prefers to fight bare handed. Intelligence: He's surprisingly smarter than he looks (solved a complicated geo puzzle just by looking around) though he prefers to punch stuff first before thinking (Ergo why he's a "Battle Maniac") Weaknesses: He has his own style that he lives by and follows it with pride. So he will not: Back down from a fight, fight dirty, or break a promise because that's not his style. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Triple Strike:' Adell strikes his opponent with a simple 3-hit combo that knocks them back *'Tiger Charge:' Adell moves fast, creating after images of himself before appearing behind them and sending them flying into the air. *'Lions's Roar:' Adell leaps into the air and unleashes an energy blast on his opponent that explodes *'King of Beasts:' Adell knocks his foe into the air before hitting them several times sending them further up before throwing them back down. The victim bounces off the ground before Adell kicks them, slamming them into the earth and causing an explosion. *'Rising Dragon:' Adell uppercuts an enemy so hard that they both fly out of the atmosphere and into space, from there Adell charges up another punch and hits them back into orbit *'Big Bang:' Adell charges up and punches so hard that it creates a black hole that sucks in his foe(s) and causes a giant explosion *'No Way Out:' Adell creates a large red orb that surrounds them both before completely beating down his opponent and making them bounce off the walls. Adell escapes the Orb and slams his fists on it causing the orb to shrink as the enemy helplessly bounces inside. The orb explodes when it gets small enough *'Crimson Flame:' Adell's fist lights on fire before he does a charge punch *'Soaring Fire:' Adell jumps and spins into the air before doing a flaming flying kick that explodes upon impact *'Vulcan Blaze:' Adell's Ultimate Attack. Adell goes completely berserk and gives his foe the beating of a lifetime. The combo ends as the enemy flies into the air and static surrounds them. Once Adell does his signature pose, the enemy explodes. Note: The generic attacks vary between games so the versions above are from Disgaea 2. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Honorable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Portal Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users